legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Desert of Thieves
The Desert of Thieves is a major location in Legends of Ogaji that first appeared in ''The Light Knight''.'' It is a vast desert in Northern Ogaji that has its own royal family. Although it is mostly just barren wastelands of sand, many people live here. Those who live outside the capitol city are known as the Desert Smugglers, and they make up most of the population of the Desert, living near the edges and in caves. The Desert is also home to Jiho Valley, a valley that was turned into a dump by the inhabitants of the Desert, and was later cursed. Geography The Desert of Thieves is an arid dry desert that is mostly flat and entirely covered in sand. To the north, south, and east there are rocky hills and caves where the Desert Smugglers reside, but other than that it's very simplistic. Notable Locations Desert Capital and Palace At the center of the Desert resides the people of the desert (called "Huimians") at the capital city. The city acts like a normal city (similarly to Ogaji City,) but all of the residents of the Desert reside there. Those who live there are governed by the King and Queen of the Desert (the current Queen being Sheila Robins.) The Palace is home to the Royal Family of the Desert, a family of the descendants of the First Master of Steel. The next in line to rule the kingdom obtains the Spear of Steel as a hereditary gift. The Palace also served as the base of operations for The New Ninja of Ogaji in Ogaji Rebirth. Jiho Valley A valley that is overridden with trash to the east of the Desert, this landmark was a crucial location in [[The Hero of Light|''The Hero of Light]].'' It was once a normal valley, but it was cursed so that those who step foot in it are consumed by it, and are forced to live there for all eternity. To the south of Jiho Valley is the abandoned Sand Ship where Anti-Milo first encountered Milo. Inhabitants Those who live in the capital city, Huimians, are different than the normal Ogajians. Their skin is peach colored, and they usually have darker hair. Their accents are close to that of the English dialect in the real world. Notes * The Desert of Thieves is based on the Gerudo Desert from the Legend of Zelda series. * The Desert's Ninjago counterpart is the Sea of Sand. * The Desert is a location in ''Milo's Adventures: The Original Story, however it is referred to as the Omega Sand Temple in the game. ** The Omega Sand Temple is also implied to be the name of the structure surrounding the game's version of Jiho Valley. * The only main characters that come from the Desert are those of the Robins family ** Those include Mojo, Maxwell, and Sheila Gallery Carl MZ.JPG| The Desert of Thieves in Milo's Adventures: The Original Story Category:Deserts Category:Rebirth Category:Ninja Bases Category:The Light Knight Category:Robins Family Category:Milo's Adventures: The Original Story Category:Video Game Locations